Boo Boo
Boo Boo Bear is Yogi Bear's right-paw bear. He was originally voiced by Don Messick who also portrayed Ranger Smith. About Boo Boo Boo Boo tries to keep Yogi from stealing the picnic basket but it never works. He first appeared along with Yogi in the "Yogi Bear" segment of The Huckleberry Hound Show in 1958; when Yogi was given his own series in 1961, Boo Boo went with him. He doesn't mind eating what Yogi finds but he still doesn't like knowing that Yogi steals it. Unlike Yogi, Boo Boo gets along quite well with Ranger Smith and considers him a close friend, while Yogi and Ranger Smith are frenemies. Filmography Television * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960) * Kellogg's commercials (1958-1962) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) * Yogi Bear & Friends, a syndicated animated series that aired between 1967 and 1968 * Public Service Announcement on smoking (1968) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Public Service Announcement on leading a healthy lifestyle (1981) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985–1986) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988), a 30-minute weekday animated series which aired in first-run syndication * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * Public Service Announcement for the American Melanoma Foundation (1992) * Cartoon Network promos and advertisements (1990s) Films and Specials * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, a 1964 animated feature released by Columbia Pictures * Yogi's Ark Lark, a 1972 made-for TV movie for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue, 1978 live-action television special * Casper's First Christmas, a 1979 TV special which had Casper the Friendly Ghost and Hairy Scary meeting Yogi and his gang * Yogi's First Christmas, a 1980 made-for-TV movie for syndication * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper, a 1982 television special starring Yogi and friends * Yogi's Great Escape, a 1987 made-for-TV movie for syndication * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose ''(1987) * ''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, a 1988 made-for-TV movie for syndication * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration, a 1989 television special paying tribute to the career of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi, a 1989 educational short made for Elementary schools * Yogi the Easter Bear, a 1994 TV special for first-run syndication * Arabian Nights, a 1994 TV special for TBS (Aladdin segment) * Boo Boo Runs Wild, A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith, back-to-back 1999 TV specials for Cartoon Network created by John Kricfalusi and his company Spumco * Boo Boo and the Man - A 2000 short created by John Kricfalusi * Yogi Bear, a 2010 3-D live-action/animated film Guest Appearances * Dexter's Laboratory - "Chubby Cheese" (1997) * I Am Weasel - "I Am My Lifetime" (1998) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ** "Death by Chocolate" (2002) ** "Blackwatch Plaid" (2004) ** "Back to the Present" (2004) ** "Guitar Control" (2004) ** "Return of Birdgirl" (2005) ** "Juror in Court" (2007) ** "The Death of Harvey" (2007) * The Powerpuff Girls - "Shotgun Wedding" (2003) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ** "Here Thar Be Dwarves" (2004) ** "Irwin Gets a Clue" (2005) Casting History * Don Messick - from The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) through Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Jeff Bergman - Cartoon Network promos and advertisements * Tom Kenny - I Am Weasel - "I Am My Lifetime" (1998); Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Death By Chocolate" (2002); The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Here Thar Be Dwarves" (2004) * John Kricfalusi - A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999); Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999); Boo Boo and the Man (2000) * Justin Timberlake - Yogi Bear (2010) Gallery Ranger Smith Yogi Bear Cindy Bear Boo Boo Bear Huckleberry Hound Yakky Doodle.jpg Casper meets Yogi and Boo Boo.jpg Boo_Boo.jpg Yogi and Boo Boo meet Judy.jpg Booboo zpshu8bayrk.png Boo-Boo Bear.png The Yogi Bear Show Cast.png Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Yogi Bear characters Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Wacky Races 2017 Cameos Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Laff-a-Lympics Category:Yo Yogi! characters